


Bits and Pieces

by Freebirdflying



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlets, Greg is scruffy, Greg's Arse, M/M, Mycroft is Posh, NSY - Freeform, mystrade, new scotland yard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freebirdflying/pseuds/Freebirdflying
Summary: This is my storage bin for bits and pieces posted on tumblr or that have popped into my mind but don't fit into any of my current WIPs.





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and ratings will change as I add more ficlets; please see the notes at the top of each chapter for any warnings for that chapter. The first ficlet is Mystrade and I anticipate the next few being Mystrade as well, but Johnlock will probably sneak in at some point.

“Wow, this coffee is _good_. Since when does NSY provide actual coffee? We sure didn’t have this in Fraud.” Sergeant Lewis, the newest member of the homicide team, took another sip and closed her eyes blissfully. 

“Don’t get too used to it--it only happens when we have a case that drags on for over a week and the boss starts banging his head on his desk. Just wait until we have a case that drags on for _two_ weeks--last time there was catered Italian food for all of us pulling an all-nighter. It was seriously the best lasagne I’ve ever had in my life. Seriously, I have _dreams_ about this lasagne.” It was Sergeant McAnally’s turn to adopt a blissful expression. “And it’s just our division, anyhow.” 

“Ah, that explains why the lads from vice keep trying to sneak into our break room. So does the DI bring this stuff in?” 

“No...we reap the benefits because some insanely posh rich bloke decided _that...,”_ Sergeant McAnnally nodded her head at the open office door of Detective Inspector Lestrade and gave a pause for Lewis to take in the full picture: Lestrade was wearing a suit that had been freshly pressed on Monday morning (it was now just past one on Wednesday), and it had suffered several indignities from a spiteful meatball sub at lunch. His eyes were rather bloodshot with lost sleep, and the bags under his eyes would have been charged an extra fee at the airport. The papers and photos and discarded coffee cups were covering every surface of his desk, and a pile of folders on the edge were in imminent danger of collapsing onto the floor. He had been running his hands through his hair, rather greasy after not having had time to shower that morning, every three minutes, so it was now standing up at strange angles and spikes. Scrubby silver stubble and an extremely itchy looking spider bite on his chin from searching a dusty attic for evidence the night before added to his scruffy appearance. 

“DONOVAN!” He roared. “Tell the fucking bastards on forensics that if they don’t get that report to me in the next fifteen minutes they’ll be pissing out of their fucking ears for a week!” 

Sergeant Lewis nearly dropped her coffee. “Oh, dear.” 

“ _...That_ ,” McAnnally continued, “was what he wanted as a trophy wife. Or, well, trophy husband, in this case.” 

“Well, um...there’s no accounting for taste?” 

“Eh, maybe, but he cleans up well. You should have seen him in the tailored suit, no doubt chosen by the posh husband, he showed up in to the Christmas do last year. The words ‘silver fox’ were bandied about.” 

“Well, maybe I can imagine it if I squint…” 

McAnally grinned. “We’ll make a believer out of you. I’ve got pictures on my phone. Maybe don’t mention the photos to him, though?” 

“He doesn’t like having his photo taken?” 

“Nah, it’s not that, he’s a complete ham after a beer or two. It’s just, well, we needed to document the full effect of the suit…” She scrolled a moment and checked to make sure no one could see over their shoulders before holding the phone up. 

Sergeant Lewis peered at it a moment before it registered exactly what she was seeing. “Oh...OH. Um, well, yes, that _is_ one of the better arses I’ve seen in a while.” 

“Mmmhmmm...and look at this angle…” 

“MCANALLY! LEWIS! THAT BETTER BE A NEW LEAD YOU’RE CHECKING ON THAT PHONE! GET ME THE CREDIT CARD STATEMENTS!” 

McAnnally hastily stuffed the phone back into her pocket. “Yes, sir! Right away!” She zoomed off, and after a moment frozen like a deer in headlights in front of the raging Lestrade leaning out of his office door, Lewis scuttled after her. 


End file.
